Akatsuki Park
by IaMAloneForever
Summary: Le directeur d'une fabrication de marionnette, deux comptables, un sculpteur, un zooligiste et deux jeunes mariés sont invités à passer le week-end dans un parc à thème... Et quand les marionnettes se détraquent, Pinocchio dévore les touristes !
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :**** D'une certaine manière, si on est sur ce site, c'est que les personnages qu'on utilise ne nous appartiennent pas. Et même si ça me plait pas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Même Clo-clo ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la Mort !**

**Auteur ****: … Bah moi. IaMAloneForever. IaM pour les intimes (et les flemmards).**

**Rating :**** T, avec des morts et du sang ! (Autant annoncer la couleur)**

**Pairing :**** Pour l'instant, y a rien, mais sont prévus Saso/Dei, le plus beau couple de tout les temps, et Pein/Konan, un classique. **

**Genre : ****Aventure –je me lance enfin !-, Romance –il en faut-, Humour –comment vivre sans-, et un zeste de…de parodie.**

**Résumé :**** Sasori est le directeur d'une fabrication de marionnettes. Un jour, le fabuleux savant super riche Orochimaru lui propose un week-end sur une île de paradis…**

**Note :**** Pourquoi cette soudaine affluence ? Pourquoi cette auteur commence plus qu'elle ne finit ? Non mais ho je vous en pose des questions ? Vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ? Pas content de savoir que je grossis les rangs du SasoDei ? Bon eh bien voilà ! Alors, comment ça m'est venu ? Franchement je ne sais pas. Par contre je ne vais pas mentir sur le fait que je me suis librement inspiré du film « Jurasic Park », réalisé par le dieu du cinéma Steven Spielberg. Pourquoi Saso/Dei ? Eh bien… Parce que je le sentais bien ^^**

* * *

C'était un lundi de septembre. Le travail avait repris depuis peu un peu partout : dans la fonction publique, dans les écoles, et aussi dans la fabrique de marionnette « Le Scorpion des Sables Rouges ». Un grande bâtisse qui de l'extérieur faisait tout de même froid dans le dos, qui s'élevait au milieu de la ville comme une dune au milieu du désert. Dans un bureau situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble couleur sable, deux hommes s'affairaient activement… à leur manière.

L'un deux avait la peau mate, des yeux verts vrillés sur son travail qui de toute évidence il exécutait avec intensité, voire avec amour, amour pour les gros chèques pleins de zéros. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui arrivait derrière les oreilles retombait sans cesse sur les côtés de son visage, tant et si bien que ses doigts aux ongles vernis de vert devaient souvent le replacer derrière son oreille, de crainte d'être gêné. Rien ne devait déranger Kakuzu Kita, le comptable, quand il s'occupait de l'argent. Rien, même pas son assistant Hidan Masaki, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années marginal et complètement largé, vêtus contrairement à son patron -qui portait un costume simple mais annonciateur de sa profession-, d'un t-shirt, gros jean bleu délavé et des baskets grosses et épaisses qu'on aimerait pas voler sous peine de se faire rattraper par les policiers, ralenti par le poids de la chaussure. Autour de son cou crème pendait également une chaîne, un pendentif représentant un triangle dans un cercle. Ledit assistant, aux cheveux argentés coiffés de manière aristocratique, bien plaqués en arrière, ses yeux aux orbes roses à demi-fermés suivant tranquillement la boulette de papier qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air avant de la rattraper d'une main, l'autre soutenant son visage ovale comme s'il avait la tête trop lourde. En bref, Hidan était agacé : et pour cause, lui, il était enfermé dans un bureau, avec une pile de feuilles, des dossiers ouverts, un homme qui aimait travailler –inconcevable !- et un ordinateur sans connexion Internet, alors que dehors, il faisait beau et chaud, et pour le prouver, l'astre solaire, par le biais des grandes fenêtres du bureau, déversait sur la moquette grise son calice chaud, doux et lumineux. Hidan se sentit perdre patiente. Dans un grand cri de rage qui ne fit même pas tiquer Kakuzu, le Jashiniste balança sa boule de papier sur le plafond avant d'abattre avec force ses mains albâtres sur le bureau. Son supérieur émit un bref grognement, genre « qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? ».

**« Regarde le putain de beau temps qu'il fait dehors !** S'insurgea Hidan en faisant glisser ses mains sur son visage. **Y a un putain de soleil magnifique et nous on est là a bosser comme des chiens ! »**

Kakuzu retint avec peine un rictus moqueur vis-à-vis de son assistant fort peu volontaire. « Travailler » était un bien grand mot pour ce qu'Hidan faisait dans ce bureau à longueur de journée. « Glander », « Râler », voire « Manger » ou carrément « Dormir » étaient des mots plus appropriés, mais pas « Travailler ».

**« Tu pers du temps Hidan,** soupira l'avare, **et le temps, c'est de l'argent. »**

Pour le comptable avare, ce dicton n'avait jamais été aussi répété que depuis qu'il en avait prit connaissance -vers ses 3 ans environ-. Et il était terriblement vrai, il fallait l'avouer.

Hidan s'abattit sur sa chaise, saisit un gobelet en plastique marron et blanc qui traînait par là et recommença à bougonner en persiflant contre son supérieur trop matérialiste, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur quelque chose, du moins quelqu'un qu'Hidan n'aurait jamais cru voir de ses propres yeux un jour : grand, mince, en costume « pattes d'éph' », blanc et scintillant, avec une monstrueuse coupe au bol blonde d'inspiration « Gaï Sensei », marchant en claquant des doigts d'une manière disco, Claude François en personne entra dans le bureau. Et il chantait :

_**« Le lundi au soleil, c'est une chance qu'on aura jamais ! Chaque fois c'est pareil, c'est quand on est derrière les carreaux, quand on travaille que le ciel est beau… »**_

Hidan ne savait pas s'il devenait fou mais toujours est-il qu'il se mordit la lèvre et fut pris d'un tic nerveux, faisant trembler ses sourcils, tant il était sous le choc. Il serrait si fort son verre en plastique dans ses mains qu'il le fit éclater. Puis l'argenté secoua la tête, ouvrit de grand yeux, avant de regarder le chanteur et de lui hurler en lui pointant la porte :

**« Oh la ferme toi ! Retourne dans sa tombe ! »**

Claude François fit un tour sur lui-même, puis se détourna et s'en alla en chantant « ça s'en va, et ça revient... »

Le religieux, apaisé, se rassit, et croisa le regard surpris de son collègue. Kakuzu avait les yeux vers Hidan, l'air surpris, interrogateur et profondément choqué. L'argenté déglutit et montra la porte, bien fermée, en disant d'un ton dément :

**« Claude ! Claude François ! Il était là ! »**

Le comptable écarquilla les yeux. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, et heureusement pour Hidan, cette fois ci, ils furent deux à le voir.

De taille moyenne, au corps fin et nerveux moulé par un costume noir trois pièces, avec un visage jeune et ovale, des lèvres fines et humides incurvant vers le bas, un nez à l'arrête longue et fine, deux yeux marrons brillants comme du cristal, mi-clos, ainsi que des hautes paupières qui lui donnaient un air charmeur et fatigué, le tout clos par une touffe de cheveux rouge soyeux et rebelles. Akasuna no Sasori, patron de la fabrique, une main dans la poche, sa veste sur l'épaule, dans l'autre main.

**« Bonjour.** Dit-il d'un ton froid et mélodieux qui le caractérisait si bien.

-**Patron**. Répondit humblement Kakuzu en hochant la tête.

**-Ouais salut !** Brailla Hidan, qui n'avait aucune idée de la notion de respect. **Dites moi chef, vous l'avez vu n'est ce pas ? »**

Sasori haussa un de ses sourcils framboise, manifestant ainsi son interrogation sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot.

**« Claude François !** S'exclama Hidan. **Il est passé à l'instant ! »**

Sasori souffla en marchant d'un pas tranquille, sans quitter le jeune assistant comptable des yeux, et se posa sur le bureau de Kakuzu.

**« Claude François ?** Répéta t-il, incrédule.

**-C'est rien, c'est qu'un canard (assistant) qui débloque**.* Railla le comptable, les épaules basse, stylo en main. **Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ? »**

En effet, Akasuna no Sasori étant quelqu'un qui détestait perdre son temps, il n'allait pas dans les bureaux de ses employés pour rien, même s'il connaissait Kakuzu depuis au moins dix ans. Le roux posa sa veste sur l'unité centrale de Kakuzu et alla droit au but :

**« Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Orochimaru Yamaguchi. » **Annonça t-il.

Un ton aussi calme que s'il venait d'annoncer l'heure. Pourtant, Orochimaru Yamaguchi n'était pas n'importe qui.

**« Le savant ?** S'étonna Hidan en se relevant soudainement.

-**Le super riche ? »** Clama Kakuzu, le symbole du dollar à la place des yeux dans un bruit de caisse enregistreuse.

Un petit sourire étira les fines lèvres de Sasori.

**« Oui, **fit-il, les deux mains dans les poches, plutôt content de lui. **Il m'a proposé de passer le week-end dans un parc à thème de sa création. »**

Alors que Kakuzu fronçait les sourcils, pour Hidan, le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait entendu le mot « parc » et « week-end », et maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était partir. L'argenté ouvrit son tiroir, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Il en sortit une bouteille de saké encore fermé et trois verres qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il se préparait à servir, mais en dépit de tout, ce fut Sasori qui prit la bouteille des mains. Il retira le bouchon, et commençait à servir.

**« De quel genre de parc s'agit-il ? »** Demanda malgré tout Kakuzu, pas franchement emballé par cette idée.

Sasori rempli un verre qu'il tendit à Kakuzu.

**« C'est pile dans mes cordes. »** Déclara t-il.

Le comptable saisit son verre en haussant un sourcil.

**« Ecoute Sasori…** Soupira t-il. **Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté mais côté financier… On viens de recevoir une nouvelle commande et…**

**-Il a promis un financement total de…mon art.** Répondit nonchalamment son supérieur, sans le regardant, en servant un verre à Hidan.

**-Mais c'est une époque de l'année où…** Se justifia le comptable.

**-Pour les trois prochaines années. »** Acheva Sasori, un sourire petit mais vainqueur sur le visage.

Kakuzu s'avoua vaincu et sourit. Il se cala dans son siège et croisa les jambes.

**« Eh bien…** Dit-il d'un ton calme, mais en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

**-Où est l'avion ?** Clama Hidan, excité, en trinquant avec Sasori.

**-Où est l'avion ?** Répéta Kakuzu, plus content qu'il n'y paraissait. »

Sasori, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, leva son verre tandis que Kakuzu riait de bon cœur et qu'Hidan faisait basculer sa chaise en arrière tant il était heureux.

***Merci à « L'Age de Glace » pour cette merveilleuse réplique, mais c'est vrai qu'Hidan a pété un câble sur ce coup là ! XD**

* * *

_**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre : **_

_**Des rencontres:**_** « Voici Deidara Hatsuda, un artiste explosif qui semble souffrir d'un excès de personnalité ! »**

**« Je vous présente Konan et Pein no Ame, un couple de marié, notre publique type en somme. »**

_**De la drague**_** : « Monsieur Akasuna je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez totalement étranger au phénomène de l'attraction. »**

_**Et de la découverte**_** : « C'est… C'est un pantin ! »**

* * *

**Bon, je pense que vous avez droit à quelques explications.**

**En dépit du ****titre****, du ****scénario**** et des ****dialogues**** qui vont revenir assez souvent je pense, cette fic ****n'est pas**** un ****remake**** ou un ****plagiat**** de **_**Jurasic Park,**_** il en est simplement fortement ****inspiré****. Merci de votre compréhension mdr.**

**Les noms de famille.**** Akasuna No Sasori, on le connaissait, XD. Pour Kakuzu « Kita », c'est en référence à la bague qu'il porte. Pour Hidan « Masaki » et Orochimaru « Yamaguchi », ce sont tout simplement les noms de ceux qui font leur voix japonaises. Pour Deidara « Hatsuda », qui apparaîtra au prochain chapitre –ben oui y a pas de Saso/Dei sans Deidara-, ça viens de sa fameuse phrase « Geijustsu wa bakuhatsu da », et pour le couple « no Ame », eh bien, parce qu'ils viennent d'Ame…**

**Oui, j'ai bien l'intention ****finir toutes mes fics.**

**Non, je ne me drogue pas, ****je ne consomme aucune substance illicite.**

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit prologue ? Bien, pas bien ? A continuer ? Les encouragement, critiques, avis et suggestions sont attendus, je compte sur vous =D**

**En un seul mot : reviews !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :**** D'une certaine manière, si on est sur ce site, c'est que les personnages qu'on utilise ne nous appartiennent pas. Et même si ça me plait pas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Même René la Taupe de ne m'appartient pas, et tant mieux pour elle !**

**Rating :**** T, avec des morts et du sang ! (Autant annoncer la couleur, même si ça vient pas tout de suite)**

**Pairing :**** Sont prévus Saso/Dei, le plus beau couple de tout les temps, et Pein/Konan, un classique.**

**Genre : ****Aventure –je me lance enfin !-, Romance –il en faut-, Humour –comment vivre sans-, et un zeste de…de parodie.**

**Résumé :**** Sasori est le directeur d'une fabrication de marionnettes. Un jour, le fabuleux savant super riche Orochimaru lui propose un week-end sur une île de paradis…**

**ÇA Y EST ! MAINTENANT QUE J'AI L'ORDI JE LE LÂCHE PLUS, ET JE PUBLIE ! NON MAMAN NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! LAISSE MOI LA MACHINE !**

* * *

Hidan bouillonnait, intérieurement comme extérieurement. Au comble de l'agitation, il courait d'un bout à l'autre du bureau.

**« C'est qu'ils arrivent ? C'est quand qu'ils arrivent ? »**

Kakuzu, qui continuait de ranger ses affaires, grogna.

**« Redis le encore une fois et j'annule ! »** Ragea t-il.

Hidan ne se calma pas pour autant. Il continuait de parcourir la pièce à vitesse grand V.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour. Le grand jour. Hidan avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute une vie un moment pareil. Enfin, aujourd'hui, l'hélicoptère d'Orochimaru Yamaguchi venait les chercher. Ça allait être un week-end de folie !

Kakuzu, lui, avait attendu ce jour avec une certaine appréhension. Les vacances, les week-ends, les parcs d'attractions, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il continuait, inlassablement, de ranger son bureau. Il déplaçait chaque petit objet, nettoyait chaque recoin, retirait chaque grain de poussière. On se demandait parfois qu'il n'était pas atteint de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs tant l'état de son bureau l'agitait autant que l'attente agitait Hidan.

Enfin, on ouvrit la porte. Kakuzu se stoppa et Hidan tourna la tête.

C'était leur patron.

**« Ils sont là. »** Annonça Sasori en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Hidan hurla de joie. Complètement euphorique, il saisit sa petite valise qu'il avait préparée depuis déjà lundi, et sortit en courant du bureau en soulevant derrière lui des trombes de poussière. Kakuzu leva les yeux au ciel, prit sa mallette et sortit également. Sasori ferma la porte à clé, et suivit ses deux subordonnés.

En dehors de la fabrique, c'était l'agitation. L'anarchie. Des centaines de personnes, qu'elles travaillent à la fabrique ou non, regardait le ciel, vers un même point bruyant. Et ce point se rapprochait d'eux en soulevant des trombes de vent, faisant voler les cheveux, soulever les jupes et échapper les chapeaux.

Un hélicoptère gris perle, marqué d'un symbole représentant une note de musique, se rapprochait peu à peu de l'asphalte dans un capharnaüm impossible tant et si bien que tout ceux qui étaient présent, s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore envolés, se bouchaient les oreilles.

Quand la machine volante se posa, Hidan n'attendis même pas qu'on ouvre la porte pour se ruer vers la machine comme un chiot cours derrière un papillon. Il avait l'impression d'être une star au milieu de cette foule de personne qui le regardait d'un œil tout bonnement curieux. Sasori, lui, passa avec neutralité, mais Kakuzu, en bon asocial, n'hésita pas à congédier tout ceux qui lavaient le malheur de le regarder d'un peu trop près.

Malgré les vives protestations d'Hidan, Sasori fut le premier à monter dans l'hélicoptère. Il se retrouva alors en face du fameux Orochimaru Yamaguchi.  
C'était un homme grand, fin, impeccable, charismatique, d'un maintient et d'une prestance à toute épreuve. Sa peau était aussi blanche que neige, percée par deux yeux d'or à la pupille verticale. Son nez était long, droit et fin, et son visage aigu était entouré d'une longue chevelure noir aux reflets blancs qui tombait au milieu de ses épaules. Ses deux mains reposaient sur une longue canne d'ébène dont le pommeau rappelait une tête de serpent. Bien que Sasori resta de marbre, Kakuzu haussa un sourcil et Hidan devint aussi blanc que leur hôte.  
Il faisait peur à voir, en dépit de tout… Les expériences avaient du déteindre sur lui, ou alors ce type n'était tout simplement pas digne de confiance.

Le savant tendit alors la main.

**« Monsieur Akasuna, je suis me réjoui à l'idée d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne.** Déclara t-il d'une voix suave, un immense sourire sur les lèvres

**Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »** Répondit Sasori sur le même ton.

Kakuzu et Hidan s'échangèrent un regard. Bah, et eux alors, on les oubliait ?

Orochimaru montra alors à Sasori un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux ornés de lunettes rondes, assis près de la porte comme un vulgaire sac à jeter par dessus bord au cas où il faudrait lâcher du lest.

**« Pour commencer, voici mon assistant, Kabuto Yakushi. »**

Le dit Kabuto hocha simplement la tête. Orochimaru leur présenta alors les autres personnes qui allaient passer le week-end avec eux. Pour commencer, un couple. Une jeune femme aux yeux et cheveux bleus, peau crème, ornée d'un piercing à la lèvre inférieure, savamment maquillée d'une manière légèrement gothique, et plutôt provocante, accompagné d'un jeune homme lui aussi adepte du métal, aux cheveux couleur rouilles et yeux gris, le visage tout simplement transformé en passoire tant il était criblé de piercing.

**« Le couple no Ame, Pein et Konan. De jeunes mariés… **Présenta avec désinvolture le savant blanc. **Notre public type en somme. »**

Il se levèrent et serrèrent la main au trois nouveaux arrivants. La curiosité de Kakuzu fut attisée par les piercings de Pein, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander combien lui avait coûté son artillerie. Hidan, lui s'attarda plus sur Konan.

**« Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un café et faire l'amour après ?** Demanda t-il d'un ton léger et provocateur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama la jeune mariée en écarquillant les yeux, surprise par tant d'affront.

**- Je plaisante. **Ricana l'assistant comptable en se rapprochant d'elle. **Oublie le café. »**

La jeune femme lui donna une gifle tellement magistrale qu'Hidan fit immédiatement connaissance avec la banquette dans un cri d'extase –il aimait la douleur-. En voyant de quelle manière son assistant avait volé, Kakuzu comprit pourquoi l'époux de la furie bleue ne s'était pas senti obligé d'intervenir quand le Jashiniste avait entamé les provocations.

Enfin, on leur présenta une dernière personne.  
De prime abord, il était totalement impossible de savoir si c'était un homme, ou une femme. Il arborait une longue chevelure d'un blond qui ferait pâlir de jalousie le soleil en personne, un visage fin, un nez long et droit, et de fines lèvres rosés étirés en un sourire arrogant tandis qu'il fixait de ses yeux bleus ses compagnons avec un air hautain.

**« Et voici présente Deidara Hatsuda, un artiste explosif qui semble souffrir d'un… Excès de personnalité ! **Railla Orochimaru, désabusé.

**- Chaotique, hn ! **Rectifia immédiatement le jeune blond en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.** Chaotique en réalité ! Monsieur Akasuna vous avez déjà entendu parler de la théorie du Chaos, hm ? »**

Sasori fut un tantinet déstabilisé par la question.

**« Non. **Répondit t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

**- De l'effet papillon ? **Demanda son étrange interlocuteur en allumant sa cigarette.

**- Non.** Répéta Sasori en fronçant les sourcils.

**- De « Salut les Terriens » ?**

- … **Non. »**

Ça allait un peu loin quand même… Pourquoi pas le grand journal pendant qu'on y était ? A la prochaine question de ce genre, Sasori ne répondrait pas.

**« Des attractions anormales ? **Continua quand même le blond.

… **» **Fut l'unique réponse de l'Akasuna, tout simplement blasé.

Deidara fuma sa cigarette à peine quelques millièmes de secondes, avant de dire d'un ton totalement désinvolte, sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur :

**« Hn, monsieur Akasuna je doute que vous soyez complètement étranger au phénomène de l'attraction.»**

Sasori haussa les sourcils, et ne retint pas un léger ricanement. Hidan, lui faillit étouffer sa salive, tandis que Kakuzu levait les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas à sa place dans cette machine et l'apprenait à ses dépends.  
Les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent donc. Hidan s'assit à entre Orochimaru et Kabuto, et Sasori prenait place en face de Deidara, à côté de Konan.

Pendant le trajet, après qu'Orochimaru eut réprimandé Kabuto à cause de ses mauvais choix -entre autre Deidara-, il expliqua aux autres le pourquoi du comment :

**« Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, je possède une île, au large de la côte d'Oto : Isla Suna. J'ai travaillé pendant plus de vingt ans à l'élaboration d'un parc d'attraction d'un genre nouveau. Ha… J'ai dépensé sans compter…**

**- Et quel est notre rôle dans cette affaire ? **Interrogea Konan.

**- Oh, en tant qu'artistes avérés dans des domaines différents, me pondre une ou deux petites attestations, afin d'avaliser mon parc.** »

Deidara n'écoutait pas, concentré sur sa cigarette. C'était pas ses oignons ces trucs là. Kakuzu hochait la tête, Konan et Pein jaugèrent le savant, Hidan se prenait déjà pour artiste, et Sasori écoutait attentivement. Le silence eut à peine le temps de s'installer que Kabuto signala :

**« On arrive. »**

En effet, l'hélicoptère se rapprochait dangereusement de la terre ferme. C'était une île assez vaste, à la végétation peu luxuriante mais suffisamment pour cacher la piste d'atterrissage et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Orochimaru recommanda alors aux autres de s'attacher avant que l'atterrissage ne tourne à l'anarchie. Tout le monde attacha alors prestement sa ceinture. Sasori, lui, rencontra un petit pépin : sa ceinture était cassé. Quand il constata cela, il fut à peine surpris d'entre le rire tonitruant de Deidara résonner dans le moyen de transport. Le blond se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.  
Indifférent, le roux fit tout simplement un nœud avec sa ceinture avant de narguer du regard le jeune insolent.

Quand l'hélicoptère se mit à se secouer, prouvant les difficultés à atterrir, un étrange mal s'empara d'Hidan. Le jashiniste tourna d'abord vert, alors plaqua avec force ses mains contre sa bouche, mais l'hélicoptère fut saisi d'un nouveau soubresaut qui agita les passager tant et si bien que le jeune assistant comptable lâcha tout son déjeuner sur Kabuto.

* * *

Après être descendu de l'hélicoptère, le petit groupe devait se rendre dans le parc en « jeep », comme tout parc en plein air à la nature sauvage qui se respecte. Seulement, pour arriver aux véhicules, il fallait marcher au moins vingt minutes. Kabuto continuait d'essuyer le petit déjeuner qu'Hidan lui avait vomi en plein visage, le Jashiniste discutait activement avec Kakuzu dont les pensées s'égaraient immanquablement vers son argent bien aimé, Deidara fumait une cigarette, les mains dans les poches, raillant Orochimaru à tout va qui lui avait trouvé le surnom « star du rock », tandis que Sasori sympathisait avec Pein qui tenait avec détermination Konan par la taille. Ils marchaient ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Deidara les coupe. Il tendis le bras sur le côté, les arrêtant en silence. Des regards interrogateur se posèrent sur l'artiste chaotique.

**« Cht ! Vous entendez, hm ? » **Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil et en regardant autour de lui.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille. Certains fermèrent les yeux, et d'autres scrutèrent l'horizon. Ils se concentrèrent un minimum, et finirent par percevoir une petite mélodie pénible et répétitive.  
Orochimaru, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, soupira de dépit, une goutte sur le front.

Et à ce moment là, de manière totalement impromptue, une taupe rondouillarde aux gros yeux insipide sortit du sol en hurlant :

**«**_** T'EEES SIIII MIIGNON mignon mignon mignon mais gros gros gros !**_** »**

Sasori ouvrit de grand yeux, Deidara ouvrit si grand la bouche qu'il en fit tomber sa cigarette, Kakuzu menaça de faire un arrêt cardiaque, Pein et Konan tombèrent des nues, tandis qu'Orochimaru lançait un regard mauvais à Kabuto qui haussa les épaules.

Les touristes ne savaient plus où se mettre. Et la taupe, complètement indifférente à leur hébétude, continuait de se dandiner, ou de danser, chacun sa vision des choses. Mais pour voir qu'elle dansait, il fallait vraiment faire un gros, très gros effort d'imagination. L'animal au poil marron et aux dents proéminentes continuaient de s'agiter en montrant son derrière.

**« **_**Mignon mignon mignon mignon mais gros gros gr… »**_

**BANG !** Le coup de feu sortit de nul part mais eut l'effet escompté : le silence s'installa.

La troupe à l'unisson sursauta de surprise.  
La taupe, elle, tomba au sol, et un mince filet de sang rouge s'échappa de son ventre. Il fallu un certain temps à tout le monde, même au plus aguerri comme Orochimaru, pour reprendre leur esprit. Ce n'était pas le genre de spectacle que l'on voyait tous les jours, et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur Orochimaru et Kabuto. Le savant avait l'air peu fier de lui. Les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, tenant sa canne avec fermeté, il baissa légèrement la tête, faisant comprendre aux touristes qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Kabuto, au contraire, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de dire d'un ton fier :

**« Ce genre d'espère pullule sur l'île. » **Annonça t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Hidan regarda la taupe qui gisait au sol et brailla haut et fort pour être sur de se faire entendre :

**« Qui est la mal baisée qui as eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil ? **

**- Hidan ! **Le réprimanda immédiatement Kakuzu.

**- Quoi ? **S'étonna son assistant.

**- Un peu de tenue ! **Le sermonna le comptable, réellement hors de lui.** Tu parles devant un SUPER RICHE ! » **

Hidan mit les mains dans ses poches et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en gonflant les joues. Ses idées n'était jamais acceptées, c'était une victime de toute façon.

Deidara ne résista pas à l'envie de s'allumer une autre cigarette. Il fallait bien ça pour décompresser.  
Konan et Pein s'échangèrent un regard surpris mais n'en menèrent pas large, tandis que Sasori haussait un sourcil sceptique.

**« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que cette île abritait ce genre de **_**choses**_**. »** Argua t-il en pointant du doigt le corps de la taupe tout en faisant tournoyer son index.

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot pour montrer son désaccord. Orochimaru, extrêmement gêné, sentait que son parc n'allait pas être avalisé de si tôt s'il ne satisfaisait pas la clientèle dans la minute qui suivait.

**« Les taupes assurent l'entracte pour les enfants… **Avoua t-il en tentant un maigre sourire.

**- Au fait, qui as tiré ? » **Interrogea Konan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il était vrai que la taupe était morte, mais on ne savait pas des mains bénies de qui. Kabuto allait émettre une hypothèse quand une voix intervint dans leur dos.

**« Faudrait tous les éliminer ! »**

La source de la voix était un grand homme.  
Littéralement. Haut d'au moins deux mètres, ses cheveux d'un bleu océan rebelle étaient dressés au milieu de sa tête comme un volcan ardent, il avait une peau bleue ciel –sans doute du à une mutation, travailler avec Orochimaru Yamaguchi ne comportait sans doute pas que des avantages-, deux petits yeux d'un noir pénétrant et tranchants, tandis que son sourire carnassier dévoilait ses dents taillés en triangle. Il était également vêtu d'une tenue camouflage, qui, ajouté à son fusil dernière génération, lui donnait un air plus que militaire.

Bien que les touristes se demandèrent si cet homme était lui aussi une attraction, Orochimaru se sentit particulièrement à l'aise et l'accueilla même avec joie.

**« Ha ha ha ! ****Kisame mon garde chasse ! **S'exclama t-il en tapant dans le dos du nouveau venu.** Un des plus dubitatifs quant à mon expérience !**

**- Tous les tuer… **Répéta pour lui-même Sasori. **Vous parlez des taupes ?**

**- Tout ! **Clama Kisame, sans appel. **Les taupes comme les autres choses qui habitent cette île de fous ! J'essaye de persuader Orochimaru d'employer des jeunes chômeurs à faire tape-tape la taupe sur cette île…**

**- Ça relancerait l'économie… » **Observa Kakuzu, qui semblait approuver cette idée.

Deidara ne s'était pas perdu en question inutile. L'artiste chaotique se mit à tourner à une vitesse ahurissante autour de Kisame, avant de déclarer de but en blanc en louchant sur l'arme du meurtre de la taupe :

**« Houah ! C'est un sacré engin que vous avez là ! »**

Kisame, extrêmement fier de son jouet, brandit son fusil. Ça pour sur, pour bien être armé, il était bien armé !

**« Samehada 237 ! **Enonça t-il.** Modèle exclusif avec double air bag, mini lame en nitrure en bores trempés -pour bien déchiqueter-, reconnaissance digitale du propriétaire, option transport de réceptacle et un porte-clé Hello Kitty en cadeau. »**

Deidara hocha la tête pensivement tout en continuant de fumer sa cigarette. Finalement il n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer ici…

* * *

Kisame les avait donc conduit jusqu'au garage où se trouvaient les jeep. Ils en avaient prit trois. Dans la première, Kabuto, Orochimaru et Kisame qui conduisait en tête de liste. Dans la seconde, Konan, Pein et un chauffeur, et dans la troisième, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan et Kakuzu.  
Deidara, par pure folie, avait décidé de conduire, et ses trois compagnons craignaient pour leur vie. Le blond cherchait du danger là où il n'y en avait pas !

**« Raaaaaah Kakuzu j'en ai marre de la voituuuuuure ! » **Gémit Hidan à nouveau saisi du mal des transports, le coeur au bord des lèvres, ses mains collées contre sa bouche.

Sasori lui-même n'était pas sûr de tenir. Une demi-heure en voiture avaient eu raison de ses jambes, et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne se passait _rien_. Pour le marionnettiste, attendre relevait de l'exploit, mais là, il était réellement à deux doigts de craquer, sans compter l'odeur insoutenable des cigarettes de ce Deidara qui flottaient dans l'air.

Kakuzu sentait des envies meurtrières monter en lui.

**« Hidan, arrête de faire ton gamin ou je t'é… » **

Ils furent soudainement arrêtés par un geste de la main de Sasori. Kakuzu loucha sur la paume de son patron, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir pour que le roux la présente ainsi. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts, pupilles dilatés. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front tant il était surpris.  
Hidan remarqua de Deidara avait lui aussi cessé tout borborygme et qu'il regardait dans la même direction que le Maître des Marionnettes. Toutes les voitures étaient arrêtées et tous les regards convergeaient vers un unique et même spectacle.

Kakuzu, tendus, orienta ses pupilles vers ce point crucial et tourna la tête. Il ne retint pas un cri de surprise.

Hidan, lui, ouvrit grand la bouche. Il craint d'abord d'être une quelconque victime d'hallucination visuelle et auditive. Mais ce qu'il y avait en face de lui relevait de tout, sauf de l'hallucination.

**« C'est…C'est une marionnette… »** Murmura Sasori, les yeux brillants.

Une immense construction de bois qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur. La créature avançait paisiblement, sans voir les touristes, faisant dodeliner et parfois même tourner sa tête en forme de cône, la bouche grande ouverte, avançant lentement au rythme de ses dix bras articulés alignés le long de son corps.

Sasori, les bras tremblants, sortit de la voiture, bientôt imité par Deidara et Konan.

Le regard du blond explosif fut attiré plus loin, par un nid d'oiseaux immaculés étranges, sans plumes, qui s'occupaient de leur petit dans un nid n'argile. Son coeur rata un battement, peut-être deux, avant de se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Un frisson lui courut dans le dos alors que son corps brûlait. Sa cigarette en tomba par terre.

**« Putain, c'est mes sculptures là-bas… » **Souffla t-il, abasourdi.

Konan, elle, leva le doigt au ciel, là-haut, vers le ciel bleu azur. Son visage s'illumina et ses orbes bleus se mirent à briller. L'innocence qui l'envahit détona sur ses airs de femme provocante.

**« Regardez ! **Clama t-elle, la gorge nouée.** Des origamis volants ! »**

Au dessus d'eux, une troupe innombrable de petits oiseaux en papier immaculé virevoltaient en toute liberté comme un vol d'oies sauvages. La jeune mariée aux cheveux bleus ne retint pas une larme.

**« Il l'as fait… **Ricana Hidan, un bras sur la banquette. **Il y est arrivé ce vieux dégénéré. »**

Kakuzu lui lança un regard peu conciliant mais il n'en mena pas large.

Le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux était d'une éblouissante beauté. Une immense vallée verdoyante entourant un lac d'argent qui scintillait sous le soleil à son zénith.  
Konan essuya une larme d'émotion et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Orochimaru afficha un air fier, Kabuto replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, Kakuzu et Hidan firent silence et Pein sourit. Kisame, lui, croisa les bras.

Sasori se sentit crouler sous le poids du trouble qui le saisit face à ce spectacle. Les jambes coupées, il faillit s'écrouler.  
Deidara s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**« Mettez…Mettez la tête entre les genoux, hm. » **Dit-il en aidant le marionnettiste à rester droit.

L'auburn posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête en veillant à reprendre son souffle, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

**« Ça va ? » **S'inquiéta Deidara en se rapprochant de lui.

Sasori hocha faiblement la tête, haletant. C'était plus de son âge ces trucs là. Il risquait l'évanouissement.

Orochimaru lui aussi était sortit de sa jeep et regardait avec délectation le fruit de 20 ans de travail, les cheveux flottants au vent. Pein s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de ses oeuvres d'arts vivantes, et regarda le savant.

**« Comment avez-vous fait ? » **Demanda t-il de son dos.

Le savant eu un sourire sadique avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

**« Je vais vous montrer ! »**

* * *

**A suivre : **

**« Ces clichés sont incroyables, légendaires ! T'as des gens qui photographient une vie entière sans avoir un cliché aussi bon ! **

**- Les dés sont jetés, le boulot est fini, j'voudrais remercier les perdants !**

**- Eh ne l'allumez pas ! Les œuvres d'arts ont des sens extrêmement sensibles ! **

**- On est là pour visiter et se documenter, pas participer !**

**- Ce qui, entre nous, est totalement impossible…»**

**"L'art a été fait pour s'incrire éternellement dans le temps, et...**

**- Hop hop hop hop hop ! Vous avez dit quoi là ?"**

**CA Y EST J'AI FINI ! MA DERNIER MAJ... avant la rentrée TT-TT Jashin-sama pourquoi les cours...OUI C'EST BON J'VAIS FAIRE A MANGER ! PUTAIN JE SUIS PLEINE CONVERSATION !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer****: ****D'une certaine manière, si on est sur ce site, c'est que les personnages qu'on utilise ne nous appartiennent pas. Et même si ça me plait pas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Donc, rien ne m'appartiens. Même Nikon, et certaines répliques ne sont pas de moi. Merci, Spielberg.**

**Rating****: ****T**

**Pairing****: ****Sont prévus Saso/Dei et Pein/Konan.**

**Genre****: ****Aventure, Romance, Humour –comment vivre sans-, et un zeste de…de parodie.**

**Résumé****: ****Sasori est le directeur d'une fabrication de marionnettes. Un jour, le fabuleux savant super riche Orochimaru lui propose un week-end sur une île de paradis…**

**Playlist**** (et elle restera telle durant toute la fiction, omis quelques ajouts de ci de là) : **

**Arrival of Tears – Ayane**

**Moving Moutains/Nemesis – Two Steps From Hell**

**The Exorcist Theme – Mike Oldfield**

**This is Halloween – Marylin Manson**

**Monster – Paramore**

**Katayoku No Tori – Shikata Akiko**

**Requiem for a Dream**

**Time Of Dying – Three Days Grace**

**Note : Vous savez, je me rend compte que ça fait plus d'un an que je ne n'ai pas touché à cette fic. Si j'en crois les notes, c'était après les vacances de février. Ça en fait du temps. Ça me donne presque envie de pleurer de voir que des projets auxquels je croyais tant ont été mis de côté en aussi peu de temps. Je m'en excuse presque auprès de vous, et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné.**

* * *

_**Il giudizio vien dal mare e sta per essere emesso**_  
_**Nessuno può liberarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene**_

_**(Le jugement est venu de la mer et viens s'abattre**_  
_**Personne ne peut les libérer du péché qui coule dans leurs veines)**_

* * *

**« Ces clichés sont incroyable, légendaires !** S'écria Hidan en regardant les photos prises avec son Nikon. **T'as des gens qui photographient une vie entière sans avoir un cliché aussi bon ! Les dés sont jetés, les inscriptions closes, je voudrais remercier les perdants ! »**

Rien que le contenu des photos le mettaient aux devants des plus grands photographes. Avec un seul de ces clichés, il aurait une place au soleil. Il pensait que Kakuzu marcherait dans son sens mais l'expert-comptable le foudroya du regard.

**« Hidan ça suffit,** le coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche et rauque. **On dirait que tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique."**

Le Jashiniste ne comprenait pas, effectivement. Il leva les yeux vers son collègue sans comprendre. L'expert-comptable aux yeux verts avant les bras croisés et la mâchoire serré. L'argenté ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu. La visite soulevait encore énormément d'émotions parmi les visiteurs. Il y avait encore de l'excitation, de l'enthousiasme, du ravissement, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, d'autres sentiments s'y ajoutaient. L'écœurement, l'horreur, la colère commençaient à pousser la porte, et à étreindre les invités d'honneur. Et pourquoi pas même, prendre leur place.

**« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait une chose pareille ! »** S'écria Konan en claquant la porte.

Orochimaru, qui regardait son île par la grande baie vitrée, les mains posés sur le pommeau de sa canne, se tourna vers elle d'un air sarcastique, et presque pervers.

**"Vous Konan, qui étiez si enthousiaste ?** Railla-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

**- Je pensais voir des robots, des machines !** Répondit la femme en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas furieux. **Pas des êtres vivants !"**

Pein rattrapa le poignet de sa jeune épouse et l'empêcha de décocher au scientifique la gifle de sa vie.

Ils se retrouvaient tous dans un grand salon décoré dans le style art déco, où se côtoyaient deux grands canapés carrés de cuir noir et blanc, unis par une table basse en verre trempé. Le sol était couvert de moquette et les murs étaient d'un blanc neutre. Pour un pan du mur était remplacé par une gigantesque fenêtre coulissante qui laissait le soin à l'île d'offrir une vue verdoyante et luxuriante dans ses plus beaux apparats. Des domestiques tous vêtus de blanc apportaient sur la table basse de petits mets dans lesquels les invités pouvaient se servir. Mais seul Kabuto mangeait à sa faim. Les autres, omis Hidan qui assistaient à la scène sans comprendre cette soudaine colère qui était montée, qui s'était relevé, et, se cachant sous la moquette, naviguait sournoisement pour taper au pied des visiteurs.

«** C'est contre nature ce que vous avez fait là ! » **Ajouta cependant Konan, trépignant.

La bleue montrait presque les dents, ce qui semblait fortement amuser Orochimaru.

« **Je dirais même mieux, c'est du viol sauvage ! »** Compléta Pein, tout aussi furieux qu'elle.

Ils étaient artistes et naturalistes. La nature, la faune, la flore, c'était leur métier, leur passion, tout autant que les origamis pour Konan. Pein avait étudié les phénomènes météorologiques, en particulier la pluie, la moitié de sa vie. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu des forces de la nature et la respectait pour ses prouesses prodigieuses, digne des miracles de Dieu et de son Fils. Konan avait grandi au milieu des animaux. Son père était vétérinaire, et sa mère fleuriste. Chaque jour elle prenait soin de ces petites créatures si fragiles et si fascinantes.

Pour eux, ce qu'ils avaient vu là était une honte, une abomination, une falsification stupide et absurde qui les menait inexorablement à leur perte. Ils avaient eu honte de montrer autant d'enthousiasme pour ces monstres qu'ils avaient vu. Ils avaient cru que ce n'était que des machines. Des artifices. Il n'en était rien.  
Tout ceci était bien réel, et le décor vert émeraude et empire qui les regardait de la fenêtre le confirmait.

« **Ce sont des découvertes scientifiques !** S'écria Kabuto avant d'enfourner un sushi. **On ne peut pas arrêter le progrès !**

**- Mais maintenant que ces organismes ont été créés ils peuvent réagir de manière totalement inattendue sans même qu'on sache ce qui nous tombe dessus ! **»

Kisame s'en mêlait également. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que son collègue était farouchement contre l'idée, quand bien même il avait besoin d'un salaire pour se nourrir, lui et son seul fils. Mais le fait qu'il s'en mêle ainsi ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait besoin d'avocats.

Deidara, lui, assistait à la scène en fumant, farouchement amusé par la situation, les bras croisés, debout, dans un coin de la pièce. Son avis était totalement neutre. Ses propres sculptures avaient été prises en modèle pour donner naissance à ces fabuleux monstres. Devait-il réellement s'en plaindre ? Non, mieux même, il s'en sentait honoré. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas pour autant. Lui, il voulait simplement être là au moment où ça ferait « boum », et il pourrait regarder ce parvenu de scientifiques droit dans les yeux, et lui adresser un clin d'œil significatif. Oui, il serait là au moment où ça ferait « boum », quand Orochimaru Yamaguchi prendrait pleinement conscience de son erreur.  
A côté de lui, le deuxième élément neutre de la scène était Sasori, qui mangeait ses canapés de foie gras et de saumon sans se préoccuper du reste. Ce n'était pas de son ressort, il était uniquement là pour se reposer.

« **Eh, le rouquin, dites quelque chose, hun !** »

Ledit rouquin se désintéressa enfin de ses amuse-bouche et regarda Deidara d'un air intrigué. Celui-ci lui décrocha son habituel sourire narquois et arrogant, que Sasori lui rendit par un regard hautain avant de continuer à manger tout en disant :

**« Je dirais simplement que le monde va trop vite pour que je tente de le rattraper.  
- Vous parlez comme un vieux.** » Remarqua le blond en ricanant.

Son père lui tenait le même discours. Toujours à se plaindre des avancés de la technique, en disant qu'ils déshumanisaient la société, qu'ils contrôlaient le monde. Il disait que la technologie avait fait de l'humanité un mouroir, et que quand tout prendrait fin, les dégâts seraient irréparables.

« **J'en suis encore au boulier.** » Se contenta de répondre Sasori.

Deidara éclata alors franchement de rire et tapa dans le dos de l'Akasuna qui rendit son dernier amuse-bouche à peine mâché. Il foudroya du regard ce maudit blond qui se fendait la poire.

Alors qu'Orochimaru commençait à croire qu'il ne verrait pas le bout du tunnel, ce fut le scientifique qui l'avait accompagné ici qui répondit. Grand, entretenu, à la peau lisse et blanche, il avait de longs cheveux noirs aux doux reflets qu'il avait attachés en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son épaule recouverte d'une blouse blanche. A l'étonnement général, il avait de grands yeux rouges en amande, ornés de cils longs. Son visage était fin et délicat, intouchable comme de la porcelaine. Et à en croire l'étiquette qui trônait sur sa blouse, il répondait au nom d'Itachi Uchiha. Les Uchiha étaient connus dans tout le monde scientifique comme une famille de têtes, aussi il n'était pas étonnant qu'Orochimaru se soit payé le meilleur morceau de ce fabuleux gâteau. Itachi croyait aux progrès de la science et aux recherches d'Orochimaru, qu'il aidait à avancer. Sa devise était simple « Tout ce qui est possible sera toujours fait. ». L'Uchiha était celui qui avait réussi à transmettre des génomes animaux dans des sculptures ou des origamis. Il allait de soi que son intelligence était presque sans limite.

« **Ils ne peuvent pas réagir négativement,** déclara-t-il posément. **Leur est transmis une dose de tranquillisants qui en font de parfaits objets touristiques. **»

Orochimaru le gratifia du regard et sembla estimer dès lors qu'il pouvait prendre sa défense lui-même dès lors que l'Uchiha avait pris sa défense.

«** Kakuzu, vous qui êtes comptables, comprenez surement ce que je fais ! **»

Deidara haussa un sourcil. Malgré le fait que le scientifique aux yeux rouges ait salué le projet d'Orochimaru, l'ait aidé à prendre corps, et le défende, le Yamaguchi ne semblait pas satisfait. Quand Itachi avait ouvert la bouche il avait immédiatement serré les dents et pris la relève. Si s'aurait été une course, il aurait presque arraché le relais des mains de l'Uchiha.  
Kakuzu sembla se sentir offusqué par les propos du Serpent.

« **Et bien c'est du propre !** Grogna-t-il. **Votre contre nature est emballé dans un papier d'or et réservé au super riches.** »

Hidan failli s'évanouir. Jamais il n'aurait cru son collègue capable de tels propos. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

« **On aurait dû vous surnommer le Prométhée des sciences ! »** Ragea Konan.

Elle bouillonnait. Orochimaru leva ses deux sourcils. Itachi ne répondit pas et Kabuto serra la mâchoire. Hidan, incrédule, faisait la navette entre le scientifique et ses détracteurs. Pein semblait apte à foudroyer le Yamaguchi rien qu'avec son regard. Kazuku avait les bras croisés et Kisame jouait avec sa mitrailleuse. Sasori rentra ses mains dans ses poches, quand le scientifique les regarda tous un par un. Il prit alors sa canne, et tapota sur la vitre. Il désignait à tous une grande bâtisse en métal gris, ronde et imposante, comme un vaisseau spatial au milieu de la forêt, qui évoquait une géode. Il sourit perversement.

« **Vous devriez aller visiter pour vous faire un avis propre.** » Proposa-t-il.

* * *

Les visiteurs se mirent alors en route sans lui. Guidés par Itachi et Kisame, les invités, à savoir donc, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein et Konan s'en allèrent à pied vers la grande bâtisse. Itachi avait proposé de prendre les jeeps mais certains estimaient que marcher ferait redescendre la pression. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Hidan était de loin le plus enthousiaste. Il bondissait partout en prenant des photos, prêt à faire fortune dès qu'il poserait le pied hors de l'île. Le plus rembruni, en revanche, contre toute attente, était Deidara, qui, les bras croisés derrière la tête, regardait le paysage d'un air ennuyé. Il héla alors le garde-chasse et le scientifique qui marchaient en tête de file :

« **Dites, est ce que vous avez envisagé d'avoir des œuvres d'art, dans votre parc à œuvre d'art ?** »

Tous s'arrêtèrent et s'intéressèrent au blond qui marchait en fin de file. Itachi haussa un sourcil et lui décocha un sourire narquois et hautain, et dit avec une hauteur que l'artiste chaotique n'apprécia aucunement :

« **Vous êtes entouré d'œuvre d'arts.**

**- C'est quand que tout explose ?** » Le coupa rageusement Deidara.

Tandis que le blond se mettait alors à déclamer toute une théorie sur l'art éphémère qui n'était beauté que lorsqu'il explosait, Konan détaillait le décor, quand ces yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose qui la sidéra.

« **Qu'est-ce que...** »

Sans prévenir Pein, elle s'en alla en courant. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant un couple de grandes orchidées, magnifiques certes, mains inquiétante. Elle connaissait ces fleurs.  
Elle en en avait tant pliés de semblables. En touchant leurs pétales Konan serra les dents. Ses craintes se confirmèrent. C'était du papier.

« **Vous avez aussi créé des fleurs...** » Constata-t-elle froidement, une boule dans la gorge.

Et Konan s'énerva comme impossible. Elle se mit à hurler et à crier sur Itachi, prêt à le frapper. Kisame et Pein firent de leur mieux pour la calmer mais la No Ame devenait étrangement hystérique.

De leurs côtés, sous les yeux étonnés d'Hidan et Kakuzu, Sasori et Deidara débattaient. Le marionnettiste n'avait que très moyennement apprécié la remarque sur l'art éphémère et se sentait obligé d'ajouter sa vinaigrette à la salade :

« **Dans la mesure où l'art est fait pour durer dans le temps...**

**- Non mais ça va pas la tête !?** »

Kisame soupira et se mordit le poing. C'en était trop pour ses oreilles fragiles. Lui, il en avait rien à foutre des œuvres d'arts, des fleurs et tout ç fut à menaces de mitraillettes qu'il réussit à remettre tout le monde d'accord.

* * *

En entrant dans la bâtisse, les invités se sentaient comme des otages. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui leur sembla être une serre. Il y faisait atrocement chaud, des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur les grandes feuilles, et même le sable qui recouvrait le sol semblait marécageux. Ils entrèrent en file indienne, excepté Konan et Pein qui se tenaient la main. Sasori leva les yeux et détailla le plafond. En fait, la bâtisse était une immense cage, recouverte d'une sorte de bâche de maille. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Itachi.

« **C'est une volière ?** » S'enquit le roux.

L'Uchiha le détailla de haut en bas, avant d'hocher la tête dans un grand sourire. Le marionnettiste haussa un sourcil mais n'alla pas plus loin. Deidara regarda le rouquin d'un air intrigué. Hidan ralluma son appareil photo, et s'en alla seul, de son côté, pour voir les oiseaux. Kakuzu voulut le retenir, mais, peine perdue, aussi dût-il le suivre tandis qu'Itachi faisait visiter la volière aux autres.

Hidan, excité comme un enfant, poussait les grandes feuilles et passait devant les grandes orchidées de papier –qu'est-ce qu'elles puent, pensa-t-il-, avant d'arriver sur une petit butte. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit venant de là. Et il avait bien raison. En contre pas, dans un cercle sablonneux qui n'était pas envahi par les plantes, un couple de gigantesques pigeons aux grands yeux et au corps stylisé en argile roucoulaient dans son coin. Tout en les prenant en photo, il fit quelques pas sur le côté. Arriva alors Kakuzu en courant, épuisé, qui avait l'air de s'être pris des feuilles en pleine figure pendant toute sa course. Il s'en allait pour réprimander férocement son collègue quand un cri aigu leur parvint. Tous les deux se regardèrent, et s'en allèrent en courant, s'en allant retrouver le groupe. Mais dans la foulée, Hidan en fit tomber son appareil photo. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, et tendis la main vers l'appareil. Au moment où il s'abaissait pour le rattraper, une gigantesque masse jaillit au-dessus de lui. Répandant son ombre sur le sol, un des deux oiseaux, ailes grandes ouvertes, se dressait devant lui. Le cœur du Jashiniste se mit à battre la chamade, et un frisson lui courut dans le dos. Kakuzu le prit par les épaules et le releva tandis que l'oiseau lui fonçait dessus à une vitesse fulgurante. La créature d'argile s'écrasa pile à l'endroit où se tenait l'assistant comptable, qui détala en compagnie de son collègue. Les jambes d'Hidan flageolaient, et étaient comme drogués par l'adrénaline. Même Kakuzu n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Le second oiseau passa en volant au-dessus d'eux.

Il avait complètement oublié l'appareil photo.

* * *

Pein tomba au sol, paume ouverte, vers le ciel. Kisame tentait tant bien que mal de retenir Konan. Itachi quant à lui, déverrouillait la grande porte d'acier aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, épaulé par Deidara. Konan hurlait de tout son corps. Son époux se faisait déchiqueter. Des oiseaux de toutes tailles se ruaient sur lui et en faisaient leur repas. La chair s'envolait dans leur bec, la peau, les os. En quelques secondes, le corps du No Ame était devenu méconnaissable. Itachi et Deidara parvenaient enfin à ouvrir la porte quand Hidan et Kakuzu arrivèrent en courant, hors d'haleines, tout en sueur.

« **Dépêchez-vous !** » Clama Deidara.

Les deux comptables se jetèrent sur la porte et aidèrent ainsi le scientifique et l'artiste à l'ouvrir. Le sol se trouvait deux mètres plus bas, et pourtant personne n'hésita à sauter. Une fois que la sortie fut dégagée, Kisame, toujours tenant la No Ame dans ses bras qui hurlait et se débattait, couru vers leur assurance vie, et bondit à son tour. Sasori, en revanche, hésita une seconde de plus en voyant la distance qui le séparait du sol. Un vertige le prit, et il posa une main sur son front, titubant soudainement. Mais l'oiseau qui l'avait pris pour cible derrière lui lui ôtait toute idée de choix.

« **Allez-y,** cria Deidara en ouvrant les bras, **je vous rattrape !** »

Alors il dut bien se résoudre à sauter. L'oiseau qui le poursuivait tenta à son tour de sortir, mais son envergure de trop grande le bloqua, et il s'en brisa les ailes. Il poussa un cri déchirant l'atmosphère, qui fit détaler les visiteurs. Mais un cri qui avait transpercé Deidara, qui avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, et tandis qu'ils couraient tous dans les fourrées verdoyantes, ne pût l'empêcher de sourire.

Ça avait fait boum.

* * *

_**Tu sei senza pieta ma quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo ?**_

_**(Tu es sans pitié, mais combien mon châtiment sera cruel ?)**_

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre. Je pense que là, ça deviens intéressant. On entre dans le vif du sujet, et il va se passer plus de choses que l'on ne le croit ! Je suis bien motivée, là, c'est très super !**

**Ja ne !**


End file.
